All Over Again
by Tenshi3
Summary: the sequel to Falling For You!the generals are reincarnated,but they have no memory of the past what-so-ever,but the senshis are still in love with them!what should they do?R/R
1. Default Chapter

heyz!so,this is the sequel some of you have been waiting for!^^;;;  
  
ne-wayz,i hope you guys enjoy this fic and remember to review!  
  
cos reviews=happiness=inspiration=good fics/make more sooner!!!  
  
senshis are 18 years old here!  
  
DISCLAIMER:if i did,then sm would have the generals and senshis together!!!  
  
~Tenshi  
  
::=thoughts!  
  
**They're Back...**  
  
Four men around the age of 23 were on a plane that was heading for Tokyo, Japan.The stern-looking man had platinum white hair and icy gray eyes.The man who  
  
looked gothic had strawberry blonde hair and emerald-like eyes.The man studying his map of stars had wavy auburn hair and ocean-blue eyes.The last man who looked bored had blonde hair and azure-blue eyes.  
  
The man with a bored expression on his face turned towards the man sitting next to him,who was busy typing away on his computer.  
  
::What a bad hair dye...::thought the bored man,looking at the man with the computer's hair,which was dyed black at the tips.  
  
"Hey,I'm Jason Byrnes;friends call me Jay.What's your name?"asked the bored man,trying to create a conversation.The man next to him,ignored him.  
  
"Listen,could you just give me your name?Kami,what do I have to do to get people to talk to me?"asked Jay irritatingly.  
  
"Zeke Watyrs;friends call me Zee,at least they would if I had any,"said the man with the computer,eyes still on his computer.  
  
"What about you two?"asked Jay,looking at the two people sitting in front of him.The man with maps turned around and smiled.  
  
"Nathan Woods,call me Nate,"answered the man.The man next to him grunted.  
  
"D'you know what's his name?"asked Jay,pointing to the strict man next to Nate.Nate shook his head 'no.'  
  
"Hey,Mr.Grayhair,what's your name?"asked Jay."Mr.Grayhair" frowned and turned around,glaring at Jay.Jay nervously smiled at him and tried to get as far as possible away from him in his seat.  
  
"It's Kevin Stones.Don't ever call me names again,do you understand?"asked the man.Jay gulped and nodded."Good."  
  
"Boy,looks like somebody got on the wrong side of the bed today,"whispered Jay.Nate laughed quietly.  
  
"I wouldn't say that.Mr.Stones is a millionare of Stones Inc.He's coming to Japan because his company there is failing,"informed Zeke.Jay's eyes bulged.  
  
"Millionare!?" Zeke nodded. "Hey,Kev!Wanna be friends?" Kevin grunted.Jay sighed.  
  
"So,why are you going to Japan?Me,I got sponsered to go live at this temple for a couple of months,"said Jay.  
  
"I received a scholarship to a university in Tokyo,"replied Zeke.  
  
"I'm going to Japan because my labratory is being built there,"answered Nate.  
  
"Hey,this plane is landing.Well,I hope to meet you all again.You know,meeting you three has given me a deja vu,"said Jay as the plane nodded.  
  
"Same here,"said Nate.Zeke nodded,finally not looking at his computer anymore.  
  
The plane nodded the four,even Kevin,said their good-byes,wondering if destiny would let them meet again.  
  
***************************  
  
this is not the only chapter!there'll be more coming up!guess who jay,zeke,nate,and mr.grayhair-i mean kev really are!^^ review!!!!!!!  
  
~Tenshi 


	2. Amethysts Meets Azure

heyz!so,this is chapter two,and if the fic looks weird,blame it on the document manager!i put my fic in and it comes out all messed up!T.T wellz *sniff* i hope you all enjoy this chap!  
  
~Tenshi  
  
**Amethysts Meets Azure**  
  
"What!?"cried one steamed,raven-haired priestess.Her grandfather shrank before her.  
  
"Well,I thought that you-we needed some muscles around here,and I'm just not enough..." stuttered the old man.  
  
"So,you think I'm not enough help!?You think I'm not strong enough?!I'll show you how WEAK I am!" cried the maiden,violet eyes burning with a risky fire,raising her broomstick dangerously.Her grandpa cowered before her.  
  
"Ohayo,Rei!I'm actually here on time!"said a proud voice behind the priestess.  
  
Rei turned around.  
  
"Ok,where is the real Usagi and what have you done with her?" asked Rei,  
  
smirking.Her grandpa sighed.Rei turned around sharply,facing her grandpa.She glared at him.  
  
"This chat isn't over yet,Grandpa," said Rei.She turned to her odango-ed friend. "Usa-chan,I just need to change and I'll be with you in a sec,kay?" Usagi nodded happily as Rei went to her room.  
  
*********************  
  
"I'm exhausted,I'll be waiting for you guys at the food court,kay?" said Rei.  
  
"I'll come with you,Rei-chan," said the sprite,walking with her priestess friend.They sat on some benches near the food court and just sat there,enjoying each other's presence.Suddenly,Rei felt something stir deep in her heart.She felt someone watching her.She searched around the place until her eyes found a pair of eyes as blue as the sky.She blushed when she realized she was staring at the man.  
  
::I feel as if I've known him from somewhere...::thought Rei.  
  
"Rei,um,I gotta go somewhere.I'll be back,"said Ami as she got up and left. As soon as Ami was out of sight,the golden-haired man came over to her.  
  
"Hey,my name is Jason Byrnes,friends call me Jay.What's yours?"asked the man.Rei blushed,out of anger and shyness.She couldn't believe this man thought he could just go up to girls and ask their names without hesitation!  
  
"I don't even know you.Your name sounds foreign," said Rei,glaring.Jay chuckled.  
  
"But that's how friendship form,how else could you form it?" asked Jay.He gave her a crooked smile.Rei blushed.  
  
"Hino Rei," she replied.What have she done?She just gave her name to a complete stranger!  
  
"So,Rei,would you like to go out with me Friday?" asked the man.Rei fumed.  
  
This man thought he could just ask for her name and ask her out?How dare he!?  
  
"Hmph!" said Rei as she got up and walked away.  
  
***********************  
  
"Rei,is there something wrong?" asked Grandpa worriedly.  
  
"I met some arrogant jerk today who thought after just knowing each other's name,that we could go out on a date!"said Rei.Grandpa raised a brow.  
  
"You make it sound like it's bad,"he said.Rei frowned.  
  
"Uh,is there anyone here?"asked a voice.  
  
"Ah!That must be the man who will be helping you with your chores!"said Grandpa as he went out to greet the man.  
  
"I do not need help with my chores!Grandpa!"cried Rei as she followed Grandpa.  
  
She gasped as soon as she found out who her assisstant was.  
  
"This is my niece,Rei.Rei,this is Jason-",started Grandpa.  
  
"We've met," said Jay,grinning a lop-sided smile.Rei blushed furiously.  
  
::This is gonna be one heck of a vacation:: thought Jay,pleased of making this fiery maiden blush.  
  
************************  
  
so watcha think?REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!next chapter:Sapphire Meets Jade!find out why Ami left Rei at the mall!^.~  
  
~Tenshi 


End file.
